<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons by LittleRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865475">Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven'>LittleRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is new for Ahsoka, and for Vader—or maybe it isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMaven/gifts">OhMaven</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temple was still on fire. Ahsoka could see it, and she had seen the broadcast—which explained it by explaining nothing. </p><p>She had grown used to accepting and releasing her feelings. Now she dwelt on them, sharpening them in the way of the antique weapon upon which lightsabers had been based. The metal sword was an old concept, no longer in practice; the use of emotion had outlasted it, though it was older still. </p><p>Good thing I'm not a Jedi anymore. Well. If she had been, perhaps she could've been here sooner. </p><p>The Jedi were much more, and much less, than she had once believed. She remembered the Council looming over her, giving her up to the mechanisms of the Republic. She did not think they would have betrayed the government they had sworn to serve.</p><p>She had to find Anakin. </p><p>He wouldn’t be hiding. He’d be fighting or dead. </p><p>So, not in the temple. That fight was already over. </p><p>Ahsoka surveyed the stairs, their whiteness dulled from boot prints—any residue she left would blend in with that of the troopers who’d already marched across them—and stepped inside.  </p><p> </p><p>Coruscant was shrouded. It had been, for as long as Vader had known it. Now he could see it, admit it, and embrace it.  The thick fog of the Dark Side had finally swallowed the Jedi whole, and left him in their wake. With his master. </p><p>And with something else. He saw it in the Force, the lone beam of a star which had not been blotted out. He reached for it. All his connections, valued so highly only days ago, had been severed, but this presence was familiar. </p><p>His master, of course, would know. He saw everything. </p><p>Vader would be swift. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not as dead as the reports would have it.” He filled the entrance as she stood, hands drifting near her lightsabers, before Kenobi’s holographic warning. It would have to be cut short, of course, though it no longer mattered; all remaining Jedi must know not to return to Coruscant. Vader would find them. </p><p>This one had come to be found. </p><p>She looked older, and younger, than when he had last seen her. Battered. Yet she was here. </p><p>“And I suppose you want to fix that.” The words were her usual play, but her voice tightened on them, her eyes narrowed. After her long absence, and then her curt behavior when they had last met, she opened before him again, in all her rage. The roiling whirlpool fed by every other emotion; he had sensed the potential in her, discouraged it. He had never felt her like this before. </p><p>Good. </p><p>“If you wish it. If you make me.”</p><p>Vader could feel her at the edges of his mind. He was different from the man she had embarked on this mission to find, but she would sense the full truth of that. She wanted to know. Let her feel it. She looked, and he pushed back. His passion to her own. </p><p>He caught her as she fell. </p><p>She had much to learn, and unlearn. But she had come to him. </p><p>Her first lesson had gone well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>